


Never Thought It Could Happen

by MythicalCypressWater



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AlphaSlade, I don’t think I’m good at writing smut and I wrote this when I was really really young, M/M, OmegaOliver, Rape, don't expect greatness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCypressWater/pseuds/MythicalCypressWater
Summary: When Oliver was on the island, he didn't have any beta deodorants or sprays. What happens when Slade figures out he's an omega? Will he stay in control or will his Alpha instincts control him?





	Never Thought It Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Please review and like it! I don't know why but Slade and olive slash has just been in my head! I'm willing to take suggestions for this and other fics! Review if u  
> You want more than one chapter. Without further ado, enjoy!

> Oliver was worried. He smelled it on himself. All the wear and tear the island had brought to him had washed off his beta deodorant and Cologne. Oliver had run off into the woods, in the opposite direction of Slade when he had gone hunting, and ran until he came to a creek. Olive grabbed some of the wetter mud and rubbed it into his skin. Yao Fei taught him this trick. After the mud was no longer visible, Oliver ran back to the fuselage.
> 
> It had been a week since Oliver had applied any mud and he could tell that it was time to apply more.  _'Oh shit, oh shit."_ Oliver thought. He was scared that Slade would smell his omega scent. Oliver would have run off but out of the corner of his eye he saw Slade returning from patrol. He knew that Slade would follow him if he ran now. He'd just have to wait and say he had to use the bathroom or something when Slade arrived. Oliver continued to stand inside the fuselage and fiddle with the radio when he heard Slade enter. Oliver held his breath. Slade's footsteps became heavier as he got closer to Oliver. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Slade had stripped of his katana swords and protective pads. "Everything was clear. Didn't see anything." Came Slades gruff voice. Suddenly Oliver felt a warm breath on his neck. He attempted to move away but Slade stopped him. "You're omega." Slade said, it wasn't a question. Oliver slipped out of Slades grip and got on the other side of the radio cart, facing him. "Slade, please don't let this change anything. I know I lied but my father taught me to be ashamed of my orientation and I just..... I didn't know how you'd .... react." Oliver said. As Slade began to move forward, Oliver tried to get away but realized he was trapped. 
> 
> "Please." Oliver said. Slade had pushed Oliver up against the wall and was smelling his neck. Oliver smelled like lavender, almonds, and woods after it rained. Slade tried to push down his instincts but he hadn't had sex in around a year and Oliver smelled really nice. The senseable side of him turned of as his alpha took over.
> 
> Slade threw Oliver onto his cot and watched as Oliver tried to scurry up it. Slade just stared at Oliver with dark brown obs full of lust. To Slade, the fear in Oliver's blue eyes was arousing. Slade began to climb onto the cot and Oliver was scared of what he would do. 
> 
> "Slade, Slade please don't do this! It's me, Oliver! The same one you met months ago! Nothing has changed! Please don't ! Please!" Oliver cried out. Slade growled. Oliver had no idea how much his begging was turning him on. Slade was over Oliver, holding him down. After a moment Slade had tied Oliver's hands in a knot he knew Oliver wouldn't be able to get out of because he learned it at ASIS. Oliver struggled underneath him as Slade began to bite, kiss, and suck at his neck. "Slade!  _Please stop!"_
> 
> "Shut up, kid." Slade growled at him. Slade moved his mouth up to Oliver's lips. He kissed him roughly and when Oliver didn't open his mouth, Slade grabbed Oliver's chin and pulled his mouth open. Oliver continued to make sounds of protest. Slade finally ended the kiss and pulled Oliver's shirt off, over his head. "Stop!" Oliver said defiantly, struggling to get free. Slade smirked and slid his mouth onto Oliver's nipple, enjoying how he gasped in surprise. 
> 
> Slade pulled down his own pants and dragged Oliver into a kneeling position. "Suck." He demanded. Oliver kept his lips pressed tightly together and shook his head. "No's not an option kid." Slade said, voice husky. As he had done with the kiss, Slade pulled Oliver's mouth open and forced his large dick inside. 
> 
> Oliver slammed his eyes shut. Someone he considered a friend, someone he trusted was raping him! Slade was pulling his head onto his cock. At one point Slade pulled Oliver's head so his nose was touching his crotch and Slades dick was in his throat. Slade grunted in pleasure before pulling out. The next thing Oliver knew, he was lying on his stomach." Slade please stop!" Oliver begged. He knew what was next. Slade roughly forced olivers  pants down and slammed into Oliver's tight hole. Oliver cried out in pain as Slade moaned in pleasure.

       With no lubricant, Oliver's hole was tight and the friction felt incredible. Slade began to thrust his hips. He bit Oliver neck in the same place he was doing it earlier. "Slade please! Please stop! It hurts..." Oliver whimpered. Slade growled as he began to speed up his thrusts. He felt heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he came with a grunt. 

Slades knot locked them together and Slade knew they would be there for a while until it went down so he rolled onto his side and sucked Oliver's neck. 

Oliver was sobbing. He couldn't believe what just happened. The warm breath on his throat and the words that followed though, scared him more than anything.

"I wonder what next time will be like."


End file.
